Love Is A Dangerous Thing
by JoJo2604
Summary: This is a sequel to my story 'Love is a Funny Thing'. Hope you enjoy it and please review. When a family member dies Stevie is shocked by the twists and turns suddenly in her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I know I have so much work to do on my old stuff but this idea hasn't left my mind for the last few weeks so here it is. It is a follow on to 'Love is a Funny Thing', it wont make much sense if you haven't read that. Anyways hope you enjoy it and think I have made the right decision bringing my old story back to life and feel free to review and let me know? Thanks Jodie.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

Knealing down infront her son Stevie placed a kiss to his forehead and smiled "You have a good day... and Mummy will be here to pick you up at the end of the day". Smiling to his teacher she watched him make his way through the door to his classroom and wave back to her, he shrugged his back pack back onto his back as he faded into the crowd of children. Dale was fast approaching five and was a right little monster, everyday he did something that reminded her of his father. She headed from the playground and back towards the car and slipped into the passenger seat. "He ok?" the tall muscular man next to her asked and she nodded slightly "I cant believe he has started school.. its unbelievable..". The man leant into her lips and kissed her gently "I love you Stevie". She layed her hand to his face and grinned "I know" she replied before she gestured down the road "Come on... or I will be late for work". She had been dating Andrew for a little over a year and although he was keen to move forward, for them to live together, get married and even consider children of their own but she still couldnt do it, her heart belonged with Smithy. Stevie had struggled in the years that had followed his death and the aftermath of what Oliver Roberts had done to her, it seemed she had fallen into a trance as the police car wizzing past them pulled them back to her senses and she realised she was only minutes away. Pulling up outside the station she leant towards Andrew and pecked his lips. She let out a loud sigh and Andrew frowned "Why dont you quit... get rid of the bad memories" she shook her head "Smithy isnt a bad memory.." he sighed "Thats not what I meant.." she glanced up at the building "My memories are here..." he cut in "Its been nearly six years Stevie.." she cut in "Its been 2,028 days.." he shook his head "Your obsessed.." tears rolled down her cheeks "He's the love of my life.." Andrew shouted "He is dead Stevie.. do you really think the way you act is healthy for Dale.." she grabbed the door handle and Andrew placed his hand to her leg "Im sorry... Stevie I didnt mean to snap but I cant keep having this same fight with you" she let the tears fall down her cheeks "Then dont.. I will not erase Smithy from mine or Dales life" she climbed from the car and headed towards the building.

Once inside she made her way towards the coffee machine, she always found it difficult and pausing outside the office she glanced up at the name 'Inspector Joanne Masters' and sighed, staring inside, she closed her eyes and transported herself back "I love you Moss" she could hear his voice in her head and she sobbed back the lump in her throat. "I miss him too" the voice startled her and she turned to the woman "I think about him everyday Jo... it shouldnt still be this hard". The woman gestured inside and they headed into the office and Jo pushed the door closed "Stevie... its so difficult to lose the person you love... and you will always think of him... he was the father of your son.." Stevie sighed "Dale... he would of loved Smithy so much.." she let the tears run down her cheeks "I wish I had never allowed Oliver into my life.. I deprived Smithy of ever knowing his son... and Kirsty would still be alive". Jo leant accross the desk and took hold of her hand "No... none of it was your fault... Oliver did this.. he did it all..." she paused "How is your therapy going?" she asked and Stevie frowned "Its fine... I go.. I cry and I come home and put an act on again". Jo smiled "I am always here... no act... I am your friend". Stevie nodded "I had a dream last night... Smithy and Dale they were playing football and I just sat watching them... it was the most perfect thing and then... Oliver he was there.. and I was back in the box... burried knowing that..." she placed her hand over her mouth and sobbed. The knock on the door startled them and she quickly recomposed herself. "Ma'am..." Callum spoke and Jo nodded, he moved in and closed the door "Its actually DI Moss I am after... we have been to a car accident.." Stevie nodded "Ok.. grab Terry and Max.." Callum shook his head "No its not that... its Pauline Smith... she was driving the car.." Stevie rose to her feet and Jo smiled "Come on I will take you down the hospital". Callum shook his head "Im sorry.." he watched as Stevie sunk back into the chair "There was nothing that could be done.. I thought with her being Dales Gran.. you had a right to know". Stevie nodded "Thank you.. I havent seen much of her.. she said seeing Dale was to hard.. after Smithy.. her other son Darren... he moved half way round the world... Pauline she chucked herself into charity work.. she saw Dale once or twice a year.. you know Christmas and Birthdays.. she would drop cards and presents". Jo smiled "Do you want me to take you home?". Stevie shook her head "Im fine.. I just.. I need to get on with some work". She headed out the door and Jo frowned "Callum..." he turned back to his Inspector and she smiled "Can you keep an eye" she nodded through the doo and he glanced after the small blonde "I always do" he stated before he walked from the room.

Staring at the rain as she continued with dinner, she had asked Andrew to stay away for the evening, she had to tell Dale that his Gran had died, a conversation she was dreading. Although Dale had never been close to the woman Stevie kept the Smith family alive with her son, she wanted Smithy to live on through him. She sunk down at the kitchen table and Dale moved towards her "Whats wrong with Mummy?" she frowned "What makes you think anythink is?" she asked and he sighed "You are sad.." he paused, pushing up into her lap "Are you thinking about my Daddy?". God this boy was to prescious, "Why do you say that?" she asked and Dale frowned "It always makes you sad when you think of him". Stevie shook her head "No Dale... your Daddy doesnt make me sad... he never made me sad... I just.. I miss him Dale.." the boy glanced down "Shall we go and visit him?" he asked and she smiled "Its raining today... how about I take you after school tomorrow?" she asked and the young boy nodded. "Why are you sad Mummy?" he asked and she smiled as she kissed his forehead "Im not... I will tell you what.. why dont you go and watch cartoons before tea". He nodded and slipped from her lap and ran towards the living room, she decided the hurt could wait for another day. Moving from the kitchen she headed through her apartment and towards her bedroom, once inside she headed to the photo on her bedside table she frowned "I love you Smithy... more and more everyday" she spoke before kissing the photo and placing it to her pillow.

**Two Months Later**

She laughed, watching her son running round with his father, they were laughing and kicking the football to each other. The ball flew into the goal and Smithy ran up to Dale and lifted him onto his shoulders, the young boy cheered as Smithy ran round with him. They moved towards her and he stared at her, he always stared at her. Dale slid down onto the floor and Stevie opened her arms and he flew into her cuddling her. Her happy little family. Dale withdrew and plonked onto the grass. Smithy leant towards her and smiled "I love you Moss" before he kissed her lips, she kissed him back. When he withdrew she shook her head as she saw the man who had pulled back from her, his eyes burning into her. "You killed him" he spat before pushing her backwards, she fell and fell until thump, she was back in the coffin, suddenley thrown into darkness, Olivers sick laugh echoing round her head, Dale faintly crying for his Mummy. She felt her body shake and coming to her senses her eyes flicked open and she stared at her small child as he cried "Mummy... you were screaming again.." she pulled him onto the bed next to her, she wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead and the tears from her eyes. "Im sorry... Mummys so sorry... I just had a bad dream.." she kissed his head "I love you baby". He glanced up at her "D'you want my Barnaby Bear?" he asked "He will protect you from the baddies". She shook her head "No sweetie... you keep him... lets go and tuck you back into bed" she led him from the room and sung to him gently as he drifted off to sleep almost instantly. She moved into the kitchen and flicked the kettle on and begun to make herself a black coffee. The nightmare was a recurring one, it always started happily, her little family, the way it should have been, she had become fond of Andrew but he would never be Smithy. But her beautiful dream was always ruined by that man. The man who ruined her life and stole her one true love. Maybe it was guilt she felt, maybe it was lack of sleep, she didnt know, all she did know was, her heart was breaking everytime she thought of how Smithy died.

The slight knock on the door, she moved to it instantly, she wrapped her arms round the man, he pulled back "Stevie do you know what the time is?" she nodded "I know.. its gone midnight Andrew and I know I shouldnt of called but I will only be an hour..". He smiled "Where are you going?" he asked. She glanced down "Be careful... I dont want you sitting round a graveyard at this time of night" he continued. She smiled slightly "I wont be long.. its just... I need to go". She noticed the sad expression on his face "Stevie... I know you are still hurting but its been a long time.. I cant play second best.. I love you and Dale with all my heart but I need you to commit to me.." she frowned as the tears ran down her cheeks. He sighed "Im not meaning to upset you... but he would want you to be happy" she nodded "Ok.. we can have a chat and... I will commit" he leant into her lips and she pulled back almost instantly "I wont be long" she whispeared "I need to do this" he nodded and she made her way out the front door. She slipped into her car and started the engine. Feeling the tears run down her cheeks she sighed, nearly six years had passed and she was still struggling, she had thrown herself into raising their son the way Smithy would have wanted but she had never been able to cope, she missed him desperatly and she wasnt sure how much longer she could carry on like this. She glanced down the road before pulling off and begining the ten minute drive to the graveyard. Pulling into the car park, she layed her head into her hands and thought back to the many times she had layed curled up in his arms, feeling him holding her close, kissing her lips and promising his soul to her. She climbed from the car and pulled her coat tight round her, before heading to the grave. Pauline had been burried next to her son six weeks ago and Stevie had found it all to much too bear. The funeral had only been a few old friends and Stevie, Darren hadnt even returned and she knew Smithy would be turning in his grave.

Stevie glanced over to the grave and froze as she saw the hooded figure crouching down, she should just turn back and leave whoever this man was too it but she couldnt she moved towards the man and stressed "Oi.. what d'you think you are doing?" she asked. The man remained crouched on the floor staring at the grave "Eh.. I am talking to you?" she spoke again "Thats my boyfriends grave now move away..." her voice faultered and the man rose to his feet "Hello Moss" he spoke before turning to face her. "No.." she shouted "NOOOO" her voice was screaming and it echoed. She turned and ran from the grave and sprinted back towards the car, feeling his hands round her wrist as she passed the church, he pushed her against the wall and covered her mouth with his hand "Stop screaming... sweetheart you need to stop..". He moved his hand and tears streamed from her eyes as he removed his hood, his hair was short, much shorter than she remerbered and he had stuble on his face, he gently stroked her face "I have missed you so much" he whispeared and she pulled back "No... no.. your dead" she cried "Im going to be sick" she moved from him and began to be violently ill, he gently rubbed her back before moving her hair from her face. She placed her hands onto her knees and she sobbed "Your dead Smithy". He sighed to himself "Stevie I am so sorry.." he spoke. She wipped her mouth and he sighed "You havent changed" he spoke and she shook her head as tears streamed down her face "I dont understand". He shook his head "Im sorry..." he leant into her lips and kissed her gently before stepping back, he pulled his hood up and smiled "I will always love you Moss" he spoke before he sprinted off. "No... Smithy dont go..." she shouted before sinking down to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have really got into the idea of this story and have some really big ideas. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for the reviews and please leave me one for this chapter. Thanks again Jodie x**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

Running through the front door she made her way straight into the living room, "Andrew... Andrew.." she called "I saw him.." he rose to his feet "Saw who?" he asked and she gulped the lump back in her throat "Smithy.. I saw him... he was there.." he shook his head "Dont be so ridiculas... its your imagination running away with you Stevie". She watched him move back to the sofa and she nodded "I know Andrew.. I know I saw him" he shook his head to dissmiss her and she moved next to him and smiled "I know it sounds crazy... but it was him.. he was there". Andrew rose to his feet "Stevie... get some sleep.. I will see you tomorrow". She grabbed his hand and sighed "Im telling the truth... I am not crazy". He sighed as he pulled from her "You are delusional... and I cant do this anymore... its like you live in a fairytale" he pushed her back as she reached for his hand "You need to sort your shit out Stevie... people dont come back from the dead... this isnt a bloody soap.. now I love you and want to stand by you... but I cant defend you when you do things like this... say things like this.. you are a nutcase.." tears slipped down her face and she shook her head "No... I know what I saw..". He sighed "You are something else.. I think you should seriously step up your therapy Stevie.. and that kid.. you aint fit to look after him... sort it out.. or you know what I will" he threatened. She had no idea what that meant but she didnt like it, maybe she was mad, maybe she had imagined it. Even so, she couldnt rest until she knew for sure. Pulling her phone out she knew who it was she needed to ask so she didnt think about the time or how mad she would sound, she knew she needed him here.

Callum knocked on the door about twenty minutes later "This best be important.." she hurried him into the living room and smiled "He's alive". He frowned "Who is alive Stevie?" he asked sinking down on the sofa "Smithy I saw him.." she noticed concern cover his face "Dont be so ridiculas.. he died in the fire Stevie.." she shook her head "How do you know... none of us saw him". Callum sighed "Meadows went to identify his body.. you know that Stevie...". She frowned "Then he got it wrong... six years I have been waiting for this..". He smiled "I know you really want to believe this Stevie but..." she cut in "Its true Callum... He touched my face.. told me he loved me.. he kissed me". Callum shook his head "No Stevie... its impossible... this isnt healthy... think of Dale". Andrews words suddenley coming back to haunt her she frowned "I love Dale.. and he couldnt be better looked after... unless he had his Dad". Callum smiled "I know you miss Smithy... I miss him too... but.. Smithy.. he is dead..". She nodded slightly before rising to her feet "Can you watch Dale for me?" she asked and he frowned "Why.. where do you want to go?" he asked and she smiled "I erm... I upset Andrew earlier.. I need to go and sort things out..". Callum nodded slightly "I think thats a good idea Stevie... you need to concentrate on your future and Andrew is a real nice bloke..". She nodded before glancing at the clock "I will be back by the time Dale wakes up".

Knocking on the front door she sighed, if truth be told if it wasnt for the threat he had made over Dale she wouldnt be here trying to make up, she would quite happily let him walk from her life, especially as she now believed Smithy was indeed still alive. She pushed the key into his lock and allowed herself inside, creeping though to the bedroom, she moved to his side and sunk down next to him as he slept, she rubed his bare back and he stirred, he sat up to look at her, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing here?" he asked and she smiled "I erm... I had to appoloygise.. for the way I acted.. I think I was sleep deprived.." he frowned "Look Stevie... I love you and Dale but if we are ever going to work... I want you to put me first... know more sneaking off to the grave yard in the middle of the night... no more stupid theorys.. Oliver and Smithy are your past... now I know everything that happened was awful but you have to move on.. you and Dale deserve a proper family and I deserve a proper relationship". Stevie nodded "I know you do.." she glanced down and smiled slightly "And I will commit... what ever you want?". He leant into her lips "I just want to move forward... living together.. marrige..". She nodded slightly "Ok.. we can talk... tomorrow though.. I have left Dale with Callum... I need to get back". The man nodded slightly before leaning into her lips "I love you Stevie.." she nodded slightly "I know..". He frowned "I've been really patient Stevie.. I need to hear you say it.." she glanced down "I feel the same.." he frowned "Do you.. do you love me the same way you loved him?". She rose to her feet "You cant ask me that Andrew" she wiped her eyes "Its not fair.." he layed back onto the bed and turned away from her "I will ring you tomorrow Stevie". She sighed before heading to the door and making her way back outside.

Sitting at her desk early the following morning she couldnt help but look into the details of the fire, she had decided to drop Dale off at his childminders at half seven, earlier than usual, she wanted to be the first into the office this morning. She knew the truth had to be out there somewhere and she was going to find it and really wanted to get as much done before prying eyes arrived. She had printed off any information she could find, from the met, the newspapers, officers reports. The truth had to be here somewhere. Hearing the door bang she smiled to Grace and Mickey as they headed inside waving to her in her office, switching her computer screen off she headed to what had been printed out. "Morning Ma'am" Mickey smiled from her office door way "Hi Mickey" she replied. "I have a murder to attend.. I wondered if you wanted to come?" he asked and she shook her head "No... I am going to be busy all morning... take DS Dasari". He nodded slightly "Ok... is everything ok?" he asked and she grinned "Yeah... everything is fine.." she watched him walk away and she called "Mickey.." he turned back "Thanks" he nodded before disapearing. Mickey had become a rock to her and she spent so much time relying on him, he had helped her so much through her pregnancy, Smithys death and the years leading from it. She made her way to the canteen and sunk down begining to read through the articals.

'The fire is confirmed as arson, three people lost their lives, including two police officers, while a further three were seriously injured' one newspaper article read and she flicked onto another 'It seems the incident was caused by a personal vendetta against one of the stations officers' she frowned, it may as well just blame her. Her witness statement was still as heartbreaking as the day she wrote it, the last details of Smithys life, the last time she spoke to him, she touched his face, she kissed him, neither her or Smithys family was allowed to see him after his death, they were all told it would be to traumatic. She began to glance over another article 'Dr Oliver Roberts was described by friends and family as a proffesional, loving, missunderstood man" she laughed Jesus that was an understatement. "How are you today Stevie?" the voice startled her and she slammed the folder shut and smiled at the man as he sunk down oppisite her. "I am fine Callum... what do you want?". He frowned "What are you doing?" he asked and she shook her head "Just looking over some case notes.." she tapped the folder and he smiled "What case?" he asked and she sighed "I dont think thats really any of your buisiness... whats with the third degree?" she asked and he frowned before snatching the folder from the table, she sighed as she stared at him "Its not what you think..." he cut in "No...because you told me you were letting this go" she sighed "If there was a chance... just the slightest chance they got it wrong... I need to know.." Callum rose to his feet and sighed "I am going to the super... this is sick Stevie" he stormed from the room and she chased after him "If they could of got it wrong about Emma... would you try and find out.." he sighed turning back to her, he shook his head "I saw her.." Stevie smiled "They would never let me do that... I never got to see him... and nor did anybody.. so how do we know". Callum frowned "Why would Meadows say he was dead if he wasnt?" he asked and Stevie shrugged "I dont know... but please give me a chance to find out" he nodded "Twenty four hours Stevie... if you havent found anything then you put it to bed and bury it". She nodded "Fine.. can you pick Dale up for me.. I need to finish going through this then there is something I have to do?" he nodded before she took the folder and they headed in seperate directions. Jack frowned as his two officers disapeared, neither of which noticed him, he pulled his phone out and frowned "We need to meet... its urgent.. usual place.. midnight" he hung up before heading towards his office.

Stevie had retreated to her office, informed all the officers not to disturb her, she needed some time to figure this all out before she went to stake out the grave yard, convinced he would come back once again. She had speant a good few hours going through all the information and something just didnt add up. In the police reports there were photos of the damage, of Kirsty and Oliver but none of Smithy. Olivers body was in a bad state so she couldnt believe for one minute Smithys would be worse, she layed her head into her arms on her desk and sighed to herself. Was any of this at all possible, Smithy had been her world for so long and she had spent six years grieving for him and now she was unsure on how she was meant to feel, how did she get over this, her phone rang and she glanced at Andrews name before she sent it to answerphone and laying her head back onto the desk, however much she tried to love him, she just couldnt, not in the right way anyway, he was important to her and she loved him but only as a friend, he would never be the love of her life, she would never ever be in love with him. Closing her eyes she felt last night taking its toll on her as she drifted off. She awoke a little while later, sweat on her forehead and tears running down her cheeks, these nightmares was becoming to much for her now. Glancing at the clock she realised she had been asleep far longer that she had first anticipated, it was fast approaching ten and the evening was long gone, the main office empty and dark as she sat alone in her own office. She glanced at her phone, there was a text from Callum saying he had picked Dale up and would take him to macdonnalds and numerous missed calls from Andrew. Glancing back down to the papers she sighed, there had to be something, she needed there to be something to prove she wasnt crazy. She frowned as she read over the words, suddenley seeing it she snatched the report from the desk and read the words over and over, how had she missed this before? Why had she never looked into this before? Rising to her feet she ran grabbed her stuff and ran from the room.

Pulling up outside the house she frowned, the small gate was closed and the bushes were overgrown and she could barely see the front door, she pushed hard against the stiff gate and it creaked, she crept inside and down the path, on a normal occasion she wouldnt dream of knocking on someones door at this time of night but it was an emergancy and besides, there was a dim light in the living room. She rang the bell and waited a few seconds before banging the letter box. A few moments past before the door opened ever so slightly on the catch. "Hello.." she spoke. The voice startled her "What do you want?" the voice was husky and she frowned "Neil.. Neil Manson" she spoke. "No" the voice interupted her "He doesnt live her anymore.." she frowned as the door slammed shut and she glanced back down the bath before dropping down and looking through the letterbox "Please... Neil I know thats you... I need your help... I need to know why you lied.." she paused and sighed "I know he is alive".


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review. Thanks Jodie. xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

"Please..." she called "I know you dont want to dig up the past no one does.. but I have speant the last six years mourning him.. I need the truth.. I have to know why everyone lied to me.. why Smithy walked away so easily.." she sighed before wiping her eyes, she turned away but hearing the door creek she turned back. "Come in.." he spoke his voice hushed and his figure hidden in the darkness "Quickly". She moved inside and smiled as he ushered her into the living room, she was surprised by the sight infront of her, the room was dim and there was stacks of newspapers piled up and down the walls. The table was covered in photos the of Grace and Jake and the room was covered in cobwebs and dust, she turned back to the man "When did you last see Jake?" she asked and he moved over quickly pulling the many photos into a pile and taking them and resting them onto the fireplace, he was limping as he walked and she thought back to the fire and how he had seriously hurt his leg. As he turned back she was shocked, he had old stubble on his face and his normally well trimmed hair was shaggy and out of place, she frowned as he moved back towards her "He didnt do it easily..." he spoke and she frowned "What?" she asked and he sighed "Smithy.. he didnt walk away easily". She frowned "What happened?" she asked. He shook his head "Its more than my life is worth..." she cut in "This isnt fair... I know the man I love is still alive.. I want to know.. how the hell this happened.. I need to know why everyone I know and trust lied to me.." he cut in "They didnt.. everyone was lead to believe he had died.. but.. there was a lot that I cant discuss.." she cut in "I cant believe this... I have mourned him.. I have speant years in therapy... and my little boy is growing up believing his daddy is dead". Neil sighed "It wasnt a desicion we took lightly..." she laughed as she rose to her feet "Lightly... why dont you try living my life for a day... feeling what I am feeling.. I have blaimed myself for six years... knowing if I hadnt of got involved with Oliver... this wouldnt of happened.. and it was all a lie.." he shook his head "I know its not much but he loved you Smithy he hated it but he had no choice.. Jack and I did what was best.." she smiled as she moved back over to him "And I deserve an explanation Neil?". He shook his head "I cant help you anymore.." she sighed "Why?". He sighed "I think you should leave now.." she frowned, she knew she got all she could out of him "Have you contacted Grace recently?" she asked and he sighed "Goodbye Stevie". She smiled "I know she would want to hear from you.." he cut in "Go.. get out.." he shouted "Now" he moved to the stack of papers, pushed them accross the floor and she headed out of the door as quickly as she could.

Stevie sat in the car, thinking over the information, she closed her eyes letting the tears roll down her cheeks, the last six years of her life had been a lie and she was sure as hell going to find out why everyone lied to her. As soon as Jack found out that she knew, he would begin to close ranks, she had to do her digging and quickly if she was to find out what really happened the night Smithy had died. Thinking back she could see him, his cheeky smile, his flirty wink, them thoughts had got her through the last six years. She cared about Andrew, she really did, but he would never be her happy ending. Blinking back the tears she glanced up at Neils house and seeing his net twitch, she rose her hand to wave goodbye to the man she knew was watching, her former boss, her former friend before starting the car and heading towards the station, intend on doing some more digging, she had to know, she needed to know the truth. She flicked the radio on and humed along to the music, she needed a distraction. She was tempted to call Grace, inform her of the way Neil was living, the recluse he had clearly become. Neil had returned breifly after the fire, but due to post tramatic stress he had quit only days later, with immediate effect and she had been offered the promotion, Jack thinking it would give her some thing to focus on, to cope with her grief. Neil had vanished from everyones lives overnight, and despite the best attempts of many memebers of staff he wouldnt have contact with anyone, so eventually they gave up. This had come the hardest to Grace, she too was mourning her lover and it had brought her and Stevie closer together. Grace had spent weeks trying to contact Neil and get him to speak of his feelings to open up to her, that was until the day she came to work with a black eye and she never again mentioned the former DI. Stevie tried to ask on a few occasions, but knowing how hard it is herself to talk about a love you have lost she soon decided it was best to keep her friends mind from the situation.

Arriving at the station she headed inside, smiling as she passed people. It was late and she knew really she should of headed home to see her son, but she would send Callum a quick text and then crack on with finding out what was going on. Arriving in CID she headed into her office and sunk down in her chair before flicking her computer on. She jumped as the voice echoed from the door way "Stevie... you are here late?" she glanced up at Jack and nodded slightly "Yes Sir.. I could say the same about you and besides I am looking into Smithys death..." he frowned "It was six years ago..." she glared at him "You lied to me Jack". He frowned "You need to stop what ever little fantasy you have going on here DI Moss... let it go.." she cut in "So you arent denying he is alive?". He shook his head "I am saying... what ever this little scheme you have going on... bury it" she rose to her feet "The day Smithy died... I have never recovered... I lost a huge part of me.. and you know what it was a lie.." he cut in "Smithy is gone... he is dead". She shouted "But he isnt is he..." he nodded "He is dead Stevie.. and if you believe different your losing it" he turned to the door and she frowned "I have been to see Neil" he turned back to her and smiled "Why?" he asked and she smiled "Because despite what you have said... and that he was just as vague... I know that I saw Smithy and that he is alive... and he may of walked away from me and Dale but there is no way I can walk away from him... not until I at least know why". Jack turned and stormed from the room and that just made her more determined to find out the truth.

"You need to walk away.." the man stressed. He glanced out of the car window and sighed "I dont think I can Jack... I cant walk away from Stevie again..." the man cut in "She has moved on.." Smithy laughed "Well clearly not... she broke down when she saw me.." Jack laughed "What would you do if you saw someone you believed to be dead?" he asked. Smithy pulled his hood off and turned to the man "I spend every minute of every day.. thinking.. wondering what my life would be like.. if we would be married by now.. maybe we would of had kids.. we had so many plans.." Jack frowned "And you know why you had to leave her behind.. it was for the best". Smithy frowned "I love her Jack" he nodded "Then you cant put her in danger..." he cut in "Why do you think I havent seen her... I just walked away... my life has been hell.." Jack frowned "Yeah... I hear Cyprus is a horrible place to live". Smithy frowned "If I hadnt of found out... would you of told me... that my mum was dead..". Jack smiled "She wasnt your mum any more... you have a new identidy... Dale Smith doesnt exisit". Smithy grabbed for the door handle and Jack frowned "Do the right thing... leave and dont come back Smithy... you know as well as I do the danger.. you and Stevie would be in". Smithy pulled his hood up and sighed "Tell her I love her" Jack shook his head "You know I cant do that". Smithy sighed "You have no idea what I have been through... I love Stevie so much". He opened the car door and made his way into the darkness.

Stevie moved into the kitchen with the man close behind her "Look Stevie... we need to get us sorted..". When she had returned home Callum was gone, leaving Dale with Andrew, she hadnt been thankful, especially as she wanted to continue with her digging. She frowned "Not now Andrew.." he smiled "Why?" he asked "Because Dale is sleeping and I need.. I need to get some sleep... to think things over.." he laughed "You promised you would commit..." he paused, staring at her "Tell me you love me" he stressed "Tell me you are in love with me". She turned away "I cant Andrew" he laughed "I will never be number one... I will never come first.." she sighed "I am sorry but.." he cut in "Dont bother Stevie" she grabbed his wrist "I do love you.. just not in the right way". He shrugged "So why bother". She leant into his lips and kissed him "Because I want you... stay" he shook his head "I cant Stevie... I have to be in work early tomorrow... I havent got my things.." she ran her hand down his chest "Well surely you can spare me... a few minutes before you go home.." she leant into his ear "Come to bed". She led the way to the bedroom, closing her eyes as she went, this wasnt what she wanted, she wanted Smithy back but right now, she had to keep Andrew onside and this was the best way to do it.

She had shown him out just under an hour later before she checked in on her son. Heading into the kitchen she flicked the kettle on and grabbed a mug from the cupboard "Who is he?" the voice startled her and she dropped the cup, she turned to see the man stood in the back door way. She felt the tears stain her cheeks as she smiled "Smithy". She smiled as he removed his hood and she stared at him, his eyes were dark and his skin tanned, his hair shaved and stubble on his face, she moved towards him slightly and reached towards his face, she touched him gently, using her knuckles to graze the prickle of his hair, before pulling her hand away and slapping him violently round the face. His hand shot to the sore spot on his face and he smiled "Im sorry". He reached for her and she stepped back "Six years Smithy... how could you?" she asked and he sighed "I had no choice Stevie". She frowned at him "You couldnt phone... send me a letter... just to let me know you were alive". He shook his head "You would of tourtured your self". She laughed "Oh yeah... and its just been a walk in the park... believeing you were dead.. and it was all my fault". He sighed "Jack told me you were coping..." she cut in "Well Jack told me you were fucking dead Smithy". He sighed "Aint you even going to offer me a drink?" he asked and she shook her head "I have finally moved on.. I need you to go..". He smiled "Is he good enough for you?" he asked and she sighed "Andrew is lovely... I am happy" his eyes fell to the floor and she smiled "But he is not you". Smithy sighed "I love you Stevie Moss... and there will never be anyone else.. nobody will come close." he placed his hand to her face and sighed "I should go... look after yourself..." leaning into her lips, he pecked her gently as he pulled back she grabbed his hand and smiled "How could you leave me Smithy... you say you love me... how can you walk away from the person you love". He smiled "There are people after me... Oliver... he was a lot more connected than we ever believed... I couldnt put you in harms way... as soon as it was leaked he had died.. there were people who wanted to avenge his death.. they wanted me dead... so it was easier for me to already be dead.. you have no idea how hard it was to leave you and my mum behind..". He grinned "You are beautiful". She sighed "I dont want you to go... let me come with you..". He sighed "Stevie.. I am living life on the run.. I have a whole new identidy.. I couldnt do it to you". He moved into her lips and pulled her tight into his body, his hands playing in her hair, she was in the most perfect place, she wanted to hate him, to be mad at him but right now, she couldnt let him go, she loved him so much, she ached for him, she needed him. Hearing the soft voice from the room down the hall she pulled back from the man and he glanced away before turning back to the blonde detective "Who is that?" he asked and she smiled "Thats Dale.. my son... our son Smithy".


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Hope you enjoy, please leave me a review xx**

Chapter Four

"Son.. I have a son?" he asked and she frowned "Looks like Im not the only one Jack has been lying to.." she paused as the tears rolled down his cheek and she moved past him and pulled a photo from the fridge and passed it to him "He is five... I had him a few months after you.." she turned away and flicked the kettle on "I tell him about you... all the time.." she turned back to face him "I take him to your grave.. if it hadnt of been for him.. I dont know I would still be here..." tears rolled down her cheeks and she sighed "I loved you so much... you were my whole world... I thought you loved me too.." he nodded slightly "I did... I still do.." she shook her head "I went through hell... how could you do this to me... you promised me time and time again when I was with Oliver that you loved me... you would protect me.. and you forgot me Smithy" he shook his head "I never forgot you.." she cut in "No... cause you left me behind?" she shouted. He glanced down "I dont know what to say". She shook her head to dissmiss him "Did you even give me a second thought before fliting off to whereever you have been?" she sighed "Where have you been?" she asked. He smiled "I have moved round a bit.. Im living in Cyprus at the moment". She sat down at the table and he copied her action "If I had of stayed here.. I would be dead.. and so would you sweetheart... and I love you.. so much". She smiled "You could of taken me with you.." he sighed "I couldnt... I didnt want to do it too you and they wouldnt of let me.." he glanced down at the photo of the small boy in his school uniform "Whats he like?" he asked and she frowned "You Smithy" she smiled "He is like you... everyday he does something that makes me think of you..". He sighed "He looks like a little monkey" he stroked the picture "He is.. I tell him when he is being naughty.. that his Daddy is watching over him". He laughed gently and she placed her hand to his "Come with me.." she rose to her feet and he once again mimicked her action. She led him to the open door and she glanced in at the boy, his covers on the floor and his teddy wrapped in his body, tears ran down his cheeks as he moved into the room, he stroked the sleeping boys face and she grinned "He is lovely Smithy". He sighed "I cant believe I am missing out on him.. does he get on with your partner?" he asked and she nodded "Andrew adores Dale.. he has been the closest thing he has to a father.." Smithy took another look at the boy before rising to his feet "I shouldnt be here.." he moved past her and headed towards the back door in the kitchen "You cant go" she stressed and he turned back "I cant do this... I made the biggest mistake of my life the day I walked away from you... but I cant be here... I will not be responsible for turning your life upside down... turning Dales life upside down... he is to precious" he carried on and she shook her head "You cant do this.." tears streamed down her cheeks "Please dont do this.. you cant walk out on me again.." he turned back to see her slide down the wall and he moved to her, pulling her into a hug "Please dont Stevie.." she held him close "Dont leave me again... please Smithy". He leant into her lips and kissed her gently, as he pulled back he sighed as he leant his forehead onto hers "Sssshhh... its ok Stevie.." he pecked her lips "I am so sorry... I didnt want any of this... I love you so much Stevie.." tears rolled down her cheeks as she moved into his lips before she smiled "I love you too Smithy".

Waking in her bed a few hours later he glanced at her sleeping next to him, she had completly blown his mind, but then she had never failed to do that in the past. He moved into her body and placed a kiss to her cheek. She fidgeted under the touch and he grinned "I never thought I would wake next to you again". She rolled to look at him "Me neither". He kissed her lips "I have to go.." she shook her head "Go where?" he smiled "Im booked on a flight.. I am due to go home". She sat up "But your home is here with me and Dale" he stared at her "Stevie.. you and Dale could end up dead because of me.." she shook her head "Just give me a bit of time.. I will tie up some lose ends... we can come with you.. these six years have been hell... I cant be without you again". He smiled "In that case.. how can I say no". She leant into his lips and kissed him for a few seconds "I think you should stay in here... its just its gunna be hard on Dale.. I need to find the right time..". He nodded "Of course.." she glanced at the clock "The child minder is picking him up at eight". He glanced at the clock "That gives me an hour to prepare to have you all to myself" she smiled "Im working.." he cut in "Cant you phone in sick.." she laughed "You are a bad influence.." he sighed "You always used to tell me that..". His phone rang and he reached for his jeans and grabbed for it, he smiled "Its Jack.." she frowned "What are you going to say?" she asked, he placed his finger to her lips to silence her before answering the call "Jack". She watched him for a few moments "I told you... I dont think I can go.." he stroked her face as the man spoke "Well you know what.. you have lied to me Jack... why didnt you tell me about my son?". He moved from the bed and leant the phone between his shoulder and ear as he pulled his underwear on he stressed "I have seen Stevie... I had a right to know?". He paused as Jack spoke again before he stressed "Duty of care my arse... you did what you thought was best for the station... screwing over me and Stevie... I love her and I had a right to know I was a father.." he paused again "Yeah I will see you then" he turned back to where she was pulling her dressing gown on "Im sorry" he smiled "Dont be.. you have every right to be angry". He sighed "I am meeting him in a couple of hours.." she smiled "Then I best start getting ready... I am coming with you" she leant into his lips and headed into the hall closing the door behind her. He sunk on to the bed, he could run away again, taking the woman he loved and his son with him, turning their lives upside down or he could stand and fight.

Stevie had phoned work and said she wasnt going in, she had spent six years missing Smithy and there was no where in the world she would rather be. She had popped to the shops while Smithy had a bath, she wanted to have some things to make him a huge cooked breakfast, to show him that he was a fool for ever leaving her behind. Last night had been amazing and she had felt her whole life just click into place. She intended to talk to Dale tonight and tell him all about his father and that they were all going to move away to live happily ever after. She knew that wripping Dale away from his life as he knew it would be tough but she had to do what was right and being with Smithy was what was right for her and Dale. She payed for her shopping and then headed out of the shop. Her phone rang and she sighed as she pulled it from her pocket. She glanced at the name before answering "Hiya Jo". The womans voice was always a comfort "Hello... where are you? I have been trying to get hold of you". She sighed "Im not coming into today.. I did phone.." she cut in "Jack is looking for you... and he is not happy... I think you should spare him half hour Stevie". The blonde nodded "Ok.. let him know I am on my way". Placing her bag of shopping to the seat next to her in the car she sighed, really she should of seen this coming.

She stormed straight into the office and Jack sighed "Ever heard of knocking DI Moss?" he asked as he rose to his feet. "You wanted to see me Sir.." she stressed and he nodded "Sit down Stevie..." she glared at him "Is it important?" he rose to his feet "I will remind you who you are talking too.." she cut in "You have taken six years of my life.. I trusted you.. I grieved with you and all the while you knew.." he frowned as he moved over and shut the door. "It wasnt like that... we did what we had to do". She laughed "You watched me fall apart... my whole life.. you knew I was broken and.." he sighed "And you would of wanted a life on the run.. you think thats whats best for Dale.." she smiled "Dale had the right to know his father... how do I tell a five year old boy his father is still alive?" Jack shook his head "You dont.. and you.. you need to be strong here and do the right thing... let Smithy go.. tell him to go home.." she cut in as tears rolled down her cheeks "His home is with me". She shook her head "His life isnt here.. and if he stays.. it will be on your head when he ends up in a ditch.." she shook her head "Thats low Jack.. I have spent all this time torturing myself... thinking I killed him and it was all a lie... you could of trusted me". He smiled "It wasnt that simple" she nodded "It was that simple... you betrayed me... Im handing in my notice... with imediate effect" she turned to the door and he sighed "Stevie dont be stupid... you have to think of Dale.." she nodded "Thats exactly what I am doing".

Arriving back home she let herself in before calling out "Smithy.. Smithy.." as she walked through her home. Suddenley the errie silence hit her and she began to panic "Smithy..." she begged in her head for him to still be there but it dawned on her that he was gone. Tears rolled silently down her cheeks and she sighed, moving into hr bedroom she climbed onto the bed. She wasnt sure how long she had layed crying, all she knew was he had left her, Jack had got his wish and she was destined to be alone. Andrew was nice and she cared for him but she could not return to her life knowing Smithy was out there and she could of been blissfully happy with her one true love. She allowed herself to fall into an uneasy sleep, her cheeks red and blotchy, her heart aching heavily. She awoke to the feeling of her hair being brushed behind her ear and feeling the soft lips touch hers, she flicked her eyes open "Smithy" she spoke as she sat up "I thought you had gone" he nodded "I had.. but only to sort a few things... I am never ever going to leave you... I love you so much Stevie" he leant gently into her lips. He took her hands and smiled "My future is with you and Dale but I aint gunna run Stevie... I am going to stand and fight like I should of done all them years ago.. I will never forgive myself for walking away.. I cant do it again". She leant into his lips and he smiled as he withdrew "What did Jack say?" he asked and she sighed "That.. I have to let it go.. let you go..". She frowned "How do you know I went to see him?" she asked. "He has been on the phone... I think I probably got the exact same lecture as you". He leant back into her lips and she allowed him to push her back onto the bed as he covered her body "We need to keep this quiet Stevie... when I first left they were pretty sure Olivers family had an inside man.. it could be dangerous for anyone to know I am still alive". She nodded before kissing his lips.

A few hours passed and they had spent them in bed, to say they were worried was an understatement but the only way the could move forward was to face their past head on. Hearing the knock on the door he sighed "Who is that?" he asked and she shrugged grabbing her dressing gown "Stay here" she smiled before heading out to pull the front door open. Seeing Callum the otherside she smiled "Not now Callum". He pushed his way inside and glared at her "After all I have done for you... I stood by you through everything... Jack says you have quit... you need to let this Smithy thing go.. he is dead and burried" she glanced down "Callum.. please dont.." he sighed "I have humoured you Stevie... because I cant imagine going through what you have been through... but get over it.. and get on with your life... Dale needs you". She nodded "I know.. I love Dale.. he means the world to me". Callum laughed "Then why have you quit? do you really think giving up your job over some fairytale is the answer?" he stressed. She noticed the bedroom door open behind the man and she smiled "Callum.." he cut in once again "No Stevie..". The voice startled him and he spun round "Long time no see Sergeant Stone".


End file.
